girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-11-18 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- "Well...one simply can't have too many Weathervanes..." The castle has some preferences as well as some imperatives. Though me thinks it bluffs a lot. --Rej ¤¤? 04:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : How many weathervanes can be placed on a ? Argadi 12:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :The Castle's risk assessment approach is certainly interesting to say the least. It spent a lot of time acting amused about Agatha's encounters with traps. It won't let her perform this one risky procedure, but it first suggests an alternative with a decent chance of ripping her in half and then threatens to keep her perched on an alarmingly high pedestal until it's simply no longer an option on the grounds that if she's really a Heterodyne, she'll think of something. I can see why you'd suspect it of bluffing. -- PersephoneKore 17:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, and note that as a good swift kick in the pants, this works as well as did a while back. --Rej ¤¤? 20:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Wrangling powerful Sparks seems very much like lion "taming" -- you have to seriously distract them at just the right moment to make their mind jump to a different, and hopefully much less dangerous track. Just like you thrust a chair in a lion's face just as he's thinking "I wonder if he tastes like chicken?", so now he's thinking "Chair? WTF?" instead of "Om nom nom nom." ::Also der Kestle's "If you truly are a Heterodyne" comment makes me wonder if we're soon going to see "The Third Light" turn on if Agatha "passes" this challenge. --Zerogee 21:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::: Good point. Remember in the crypt how it said "There are WAYS plural of telling once you are inside"? Is all the "My Ladying" just a front while it waits for conclusive proof? If so I imagine some spectacularly should satisfy it. Otherwise I shudder to think what other tests it could have in mind. I hope she doesn't have to drink the waters of the Dyne or anything. :::: While being a genuine Heterodyne by blood is certainly required, I think this is only the beginning. I think der Kestle is looking for a powerful enough Spark to truly be the Mistress/Master of the Castle and Mechanicsburg - one with enough mojo to not just take it but to hold it against all challengers. I imagine that should there be multiple Heterodynes running around, only the most powerful Spark would truly be Mistress/Master of der Kestle (and then only if they were truly *powerful*). --Zerogee 01:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::: We've had the voice tested in the Crypt and the blood tested in the Chapel. What we really need is for her to reach the Library. At that point my suspicion is that she'll light the third light by Heterodyning. The Castle needs a Heterodyne, not just because its broken. In the meanwhile, I think all the 'My Ladying' is because she's in contact with the part of the Castle connected with the Chapel. --Cantabrian 09:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page ::::: Um... the voice is not a Heterodyne trait, it´s Lucrezia Mongfish´s. -Sir Chaos 20:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::: [[Forum:What ever happened to Lucrezia Heterodyne?|Lucrezia Heterodyne's]] --Rej ¤¤? 02:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Yes, if you look at , you'll see that Agatha shouts at the Castle. Then one light goes on. Then the Castle says "THE VOICE..." and admits she may be Lucrezia's child. So regardless of what the Voice signifies, it is clearly relevant to the Castle. -Reichardt von Hamming 04:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: It is relevant because any child of Lucrezia´s has a very good chance of being a child of Bill Heterodyne as well. Lucrezia is not a Heterodyne by blood and birth. -Sir Chaos 09:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Did Lucrezia have control of the castle when she was a Heterodyne? Would an offspring of hers be acknowledged by the castle as a Heterodyne? As I mentioned earlier the castle if full of bluff and bluster. It has an agenda. Given Klaus Barry's death its options are limited. The test for an acceptable Heterodyne might hinge on something other than partial legitimacy. For example being able to stay alive in the castle. Agatha has the advantage of being Bill's child as well as Lucrezia's so she has that hold on the castle's loyalty. As we have just seen it's not absolute. --Rej 17:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC)